Cerisefan03/Characters who will probably not get pages
I have a lot of side characters in my...world, and as you know a lot of them get pages, but not everyone does. So this page exists for me to write down the info I have on these characters, that way if I ever do make them pages, I have the info here so I don't forget it. Characters Rory Ling (Last name subject to change) * 23 years old * Lieblich's roommate after she dropped out of Ever After high * A changeling (????) (Assuming I can find a fairytale with one in it) * Reporter * Wild card * The adult that realizes she has to book her own doctors appointments and puts them off for months at a time * "Tough" by Kellie Pickler * Is basically the mother Lieblich never really got, and at the same time being someone for Lieblich to take care of. * "What does not kill me, better run." * Does not know how to be gentle * Brown hair in a pixie * Mysterious phone calls Tolle Charmant * barely 18 years old * Don't talk to her if you aren't a charming * MONEY!!!! * Never mention Lieblich's name * Annoyingly high pitched voice * Gestures wildly all the time * "i want it now!" From Charlie and the chocolate factory * Used to be really close to Lieblich ** Even called her Mama at first * Changed when her real mother started showering the beauty with presents * Tolle's earliest memory is Lie protecting her, though from what she doesn't remember * Loves shopping * Pale blonde hair that reaches her waist and curls, and big blue eyes * Too much glitter!!! * Is destined to be the wife of Bearskin * Probably single handedly supports the make up industry Wilson Winkie (name subject to change) * Cheddar's first love * All I got on him right now is he's not a one woman man * And he is big on what the "cool" thing is Cantante Servitrice * 25 years old * Rumors are she's Ginny's biological older sister * Art teacher * The adult who looks for an adultier adult * Loves color * Can find beauty in the strangest places * Nothing's truly ugly * "The next right thing" by Kristen Bell * Defends Ginny from the ridicule she gets from people. * Has never actually spoken to Ginny * Does not care if you are a peasant or a princess, she treats you the same * Good Impressions Matter!!!!!!!!! * People see her watching, they shut up and shape up Lieblich Charmant * 21 1/2 years old * Both unsure and confident if that makes sense??? * Motherly * Protector * Waitress * (Rory thinks she's not what she says she is...) * Goes by Lie Char * "Rebel" * By that I mean her hair is now shoulder length, she wears a t shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a ball cap! * Her hair is the color of dark honey and she has brown eyes. * I get both "into the unknown" and "show yourself" vibes from her * Doesn't like change * Hasn't called any of her family members since she left ** For Tolle and Reizand, it's because she didn't want to defend her life choices to them ** For Alphonse and Hans it's because she didn't want to hear their voices and automatically just turn around and come back home. * Baba Yaga helped her run away * Was destined to be the next Princess in the Princess and the Pea * Meant Rory when she was answering an ad for a roommate needed. * Watches Survivor when she has a bad day * Rory knows to leave her alone when Survivor is playing Diego Encantador * Rosa's second father figure * He's like 19, but she doesn't love him like a romance love, or a sibling love, she sees him as a parent. * He's a boy from their village * Adopted by a Charming family, though to stay true to his heritage he chose the Portuguese word for Charming * gladly accepts the role Rosa gave him * Taught Rosa how to read in English * Met Rosa because he stopped her from falling in a river when she was 9. * Rosanna hates him * Arsenio doesn't hate him, but he doesn't get why his sister likes him so much. * Enrique does not hate him and he does not like him * He's scared of Enrique * Has a St Bernard named Cadela ** She was supposed to be Rosa's dog, but Rosanna threw a fit ** Now she lives with Diego * Hates chocolate, but every time Rosa brings him something chocolate, he smiles, thanks her, waits until she's gone, and tosses it in the trash. * Rosa doesn't let him spoil her Aaron Princely * Ember's five year old brother * Stammers badly * Sweetheart * He would hate his dad if he knew what he had done to Ember * "This will all make sense when I am older" by Josh Gad * Ember legally adopts him after marrying * Not afraid of monsters or heights * Has a stuffed dragon his mother made him * When he actually meets Ember, he gives her the dragon * When he learns about Ember, he starts to be afraid of his father * Always saw dragons as a source of comfort * Huggable and physically affectionate (I honestly don't have a name for this one, not even a filler one) * The one who created Artie * Old fashioned * Believes girls are good at princess things * Boys are good at hero things * Is not nurturing * Chaotically neutral * Proper * Rumored to have lived in the castle of the original King Arthur * I don't know he might be the original Merlin, haven't thought that far?? * Jeremiah knows who he is Johann Bear (name subject to change) * 19 years old * graduated * Bearskin, and Tolle's destined husband * Already engaged to Tolle, as he has just started the seven years of punishment * He does not love Tolle * Tolle does not love him, but wealth is wealth. * Actually went to the resturaunt Lie works at and got her as a waitress ** Left her a pretty big tip because she was actually hard working ** and was nice to him even if he smelled * Reizand disapproves * Kind and generous * Very humble * Does not care about money. Sister Ingrid * 65 * Raised Corina and Carina * No earthly pleasures are allowed * Carina and Corina were not even allowed to leave the home until they were leaving for ever after * Carina gets a lot of attention from her * Ingrid was warned against getting to attached to the girls, as they would die a gory death early on Category:Subpages